


The Perfect Gift

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: The Perfect GiftAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: GWord Count/Parameters: 815 wordsPrompt: Either:1) There is only one of a certain children's gift left and both Harry and Draco are vying to get it.-OR-2) Their kids gift them something with ulterior motives.-OR- 3) First time gift giving from Step-father to child - Minimum: 360 words - Maximum 865 wordsSummary: Draco is on a mission to find the perfect gift.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to primaveracerezos for betaing _and_ coming up with the title! ❤️

Draco thought about Christmas every day of November. He couldn’t help it. It wasn’t the fact that he loved Christmas, though. Quite the opposite: the Christmases he’d experienced as a child weren’t particularly happy affairs. Yes, he’d had nice clothes and magical artefacts gifted to him each year, but he knew it wasn’t the same as other children had received. He’d had a toy broom, of course, that his father had been so pleased to present him with. But any other toys were gifts he’d received from his mother, given later in the day while his father was absent, with strict instruction to never allow Lucius to find out. 

It was this that had made Draco vow to never make Scorpius feel that way, and when Astoria had passed, he’d probably overcompensated at Christmas by buying his son gifts that were far too lavish. Thankfully, he’d come to the realisation that Scorpius didn’t want expensive gifts; he was happy with a few small things as long as he got to spend time with his father. 

This year though, this year was different. This year he wasn’t _only_ buying for Scorpius. This year, he also had an extra three children to buy for. Something he had not foreseen was falling in love with one Harry Potter, spurred on by the other man’s insistence on talking about his failing relationship with Ginny Weasley at work. 

It had been an irritation at first, but he’d soon found himself sympathising with Harry. His own relationship with Astoria hadn’t failed, exactly, but was more a marriage of convenience to produce an heir to the Malfoy name. 

And so, many months after Harry and Ginny had broken up and he and Harry had got married, he found himself in the position of having three stepchildren to buy gifts for and he was completely baffled. Albus was easy, he thought, because he had so much in common with Scorpius that he was sure he could think of something the boy would like. James was a bit trickier but ultimately no problem. No, the issue was Lily. Having spent some time with the girl, he had realised that he had no clue whatsoever about what he could buy her. 

This dilemma led to Draco venturing, one rainy Saturday in December, to Muggle London in search of the perfect gift for his stepdaughter. He knew, of course, that if he’d asked Harry for help he probably wouldn’t need to take this route, but he wanted the gift to come from him. He stopped at the window of a jewellery shop, peering in. He wasn’t sure that jewellery was exactly what he was looking for, but it was a start. 

HIs eyes raked over the displays of expensive looking rings, necklaces and bracelets. Then he stopped in his tracks as his gaze fell on a delicate but simple silver necklace that had two charms attached - a crescent moon and a flower which, if he wasn’t mistaken, was a lily. Before he could change his mind, Draco entered the shop. 

Ten minutes later, he walked out again with the necklace beautifully wrapped in a small box. He was thankful that Scorpius had taught him enough about Muggle money that he was able to make the purchase without embarrassing himself. He was also thankful that the jewellery in the shop wasn’t as expensive as it looked.

***

Christmas Day dawned in the Potter-Malfoy household and the air quickly filled with the excited chatter of the four children. Draco and Harry had woken up an hour earlier than even Lily and had enjoyed the calm before the inevitable storm. At seven thirty, Ginny had Flooed over and the three Potter children had welcomed her with joyous hugs and kisses. Draco and Harry smiled and each gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

By eight thirty, the gift giving was in full swing. Scorpius had been thrilled with the fancy potions kit that Harry had bought him. Albus had whooped with delight as he’d unwrapped the Muggle magic kit that Draco had got him; he’d been after one for a while. And James, James had been quietly impressed with his gift from Draco, but wouldn’t reveal what it was. 

“Lily, this one is for you,” Draco said, holding out the small gift wrapped box, a hint of nervousness in his voice. 

Lily smiled as she took the box and unwrapped it carefully. Upon opening the box, she gasped and looked at Draco with wide eyes. “It’s beautiful,” she said quietly before throwing her arms around Draco and hugging him tightly. 

Draco felt himself flush as he returned the hug, catching Harry’s eye. Harry smiled and gave Draco a nod. Ginny caught sight of the necklace in Lily’s hand and gave Draco a genuinely impressed smile. Draco closed his eyes and embraced the silent acknowledgement that he’d done well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ❤️


End file.
